Spotlight: Blast Off
In a system different than Cybertron's own, a Crystal State Technologies frigate...well a luxury liner sits in orbit around some small planet. No doubt the CEO and Founder of CST, the enigmatic and most interesting Bibadibbera was on board. The proclaimed 'Most Interesting Sapient in the Galaxy' was an alien of adventure, of life, and of challenge. If one believed the stories that is. Soundwave had given orders to the Space Flight capable Aerospace branch to eliminate the alien, on grounds of his humilation attempt of the mighty Empire! Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> is flying back from transporting some cargo when his scans pick up something that matches the description of Bibadibbera's ship. Interesting.... The Combaticon shuttle moves in to investigate furhter. If it IS Bibadibbera, and he can assassinate him, that would be very good. Especially given the recent troubles Blast Off has encountered with other Decepticons concerning his involvement with neutrals and the questioning of his ability to lead. A decisive victory such as this would be a GREAT thing for the Combaticon shuttle right now.... He cuts down on engines and drifts in closer, scanning for the current state of the ship and its defenses. The Luxury Frigate registers its name as the Transcendance, the act of leaving mortality to perfection. It's a long, bluewhite craft with several fins and ridges upon it, a craft of elegance...and it's probably armed to the teeth since it doesn't have an escort with it. http://www.solegends.com/citbfg/shadow.gif <----- Looks like this. After getting a little closer and playing dead, Blast Off will detect scanners going over him as well. <> ... <> TPInfo A new announcement has just been posted on +tpinfo about TP/RP: Spotlight: Amber MacKenzie Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> considers his options. He had hoped to go unnoticed... he does his best sniper work quietly and unnoticed- until it is too late. But... oh well, plans change. He still needs to get in close to Bibadibbera in order to kill him. So the shuttle responds, <> The Transcendance responds after a moment <<.....Due to security issues, we decline your requ..>> <> <> < am aware of the possibilities Commander. Make the arrangements.>> The voice is smooth, and firm, but not without a warmth to it. <<...Right, very well, Combaticon Blast Off, However we will only accept you personally on board, if any other Decepticons are even in our sensor range, we're opening fire. Do you understand?>> Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> smirks inwardly to himself. The fools, falling right for his trap. He responds, <> The Combaticon shuttle is completely confident in his ability to deal with anything they might try to throw at him, and confident he can blast his way out of the ship once he assassinates his target. However... somewhere, in the back of his mind, he does note just how... how... well, how *sophisticated* sounding that one voice is. The coordinates are given, and one of the large hangers opens up allowing Blast Off's access. Despite the standard maglock airlocks, and that standard tingle Transformers feel when they pass through it, the hanger actually doesn't look that standard at all. The interior is actually a smokey mix of fine petrified durawood, and rare, expensive Cytroic Sheets. The room's colors and hues are of a rich, warm brown, and lighter flooring. Flooring? Why yes! It seems to be Gel-Layered Scohpic parkour, which ripples in colors as one steps upon it. In short, a luxurious office. And there, already at a large social table, sitting on a couch of some sort is Bibadibbera, two of his insectoid arms forward on the table, just radiating calm calculation. "Ah welcome, Decepticon..." Beside him a small drone raises its head, a flat disclike robot that skitters forward. It projects a holograph grid of a seat large enough for Blast Off, and after a few moments, the seat seems to become real. "Please, sit, let us talk. Civility, as you say, I always can admire a faction that can admit its failings and still manage to keep a level of respect expected of gentlesapients." Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> flies in slowly towards the other ship, scanners still sweeping for information. He transforms once inside, and finds himself standing inside Bibadibbera's office. His gaze soon comes to rest upon the stange organic alien.... not before noting those simply *amazing* Cytroic Sheets! And the floor... he finds himself briefly distratced by the rippling colors before reminding himself he has a mission to fulfill here. In fact, he keeps trying to give Bibadibbera his most aloof and confident, "I'm all business" gaze... but the luxerious office keeps distracting him. optics glance about him, before coming to look upon Bibadibbera again. Oh, right. Mission. He could just shoot and leave... probably. But... well, a shoot and run in such fine settings would just be too uncivilzed, after all. Blast Off sits down ont he seat, marveling at the technology demonstrated there, as well before doing so. "Uh... yes." He blinks, then focuses again. "Why yes, Bibadibbera, I presume? The Decepticons are not... uncivilized. Certainly..." he looks around again... "*I* am not. I pride myself on keeping a sophisticated lifestyle... even in the midst of trying times such as these." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Bibadibbera lets out a clicking sound that may be akin to a pleased chuckle. "I know the feeling. All the worlds abound, and we are destined to deal with savages and brutes." Two of his lower arms gesture to the room in deigned acceptance, "These are the weights and burdened of the sensible and the sociable. But please, let me offer you a drink, as I pour this one myself." His two lower arms produce an extravagant crystaline bottle, and glass. As he pours, he waxes, "Ah yes, I have a good vintage stock of Energon that I rarely so get to use in my discussions with your comrades. Most of them are..." His hand waves vaguely, "focused solely on results, of course." A waiter alien produces a silver platter, upon it is a most recognizable and rare type of enerhol, the type with little black swirls of energon in it... Blast Off finds himself nodding in agreement despite himself. "Yes... indeed." He shares the same sentiments, of course, with... well, with MOST of the Decepticon army, really. However... speaking of that army, he really must get ready to bring out his ionic blaster from subspace at just the right time, and assassinate this alien... even if he is... rather sophisticated. It's... almost a shame to do it, really, but Blast Off *needs* this victory. He's in a bit of hot water and accomplishing this mission for Soundwave would definitely help in his currently shaky standings among the Decepticons. Anytime now, yes. If he can just stop staring at the absolutely *amazing* surroundings he finds himself in. The Combaticon's hand drops down, ready to pull out his weapon at a moment's notice. "Results.. results are...." ...quite important, really. Deadly results in this case. But that's when Bibadibbera brings out the enerhol, and Blast Off simply freezes. Violet-gray optics widen as he stares for several moments. Then, remembering not to be rude, he shakes his head slightly to break himself out of his shock, and looks at Bibadibbera. "..Is that?..." Bidadibbera motions with a hand, regally offering the drink. "While my own species cannot drink Energon, I came across a most immaculate tea on Galrus 23, where this Black Tar is processed...I had been offered the hands of a maiden Queen upon promise of dueling her brother to the death. It was a most spectacular fight, in which I lost. However, having charmed the Tea Matron for a couple of songs..." He gestures again, supinating his wrist, "I ended up discovering a most fascinating drink, secret only to the legendary Ore Kings of Mathai Seven. It was humbling enough that I dedicated my life to buying the planet itself, I may only hope that your Energon derivative is only as refreshing and pallete refining as Ochar Tea is to me." He adds, "For you see, I don't normally drink tea, but when I do. It's Ochar." Blast Off is... rapidly forgetting all about his mission. How can he care, when all that currently occupies his thoughts are memories of that most spectacular high-grade energon called "Black Tar of Thentis"? He obtained it through rather... unpleasant means (namely, being "sacrificed to gods" on some strange planet after he won a race.... it was complicated, OK? ). But... the Black Tar WAS divine. The Combaticon stares at Bidadibbera, completely forgetting his manners for a moment. "YOU own the company that produces Black Tar?" It's a good thing his faceplate hides his mouth, for it is dropped open in shock right now. He blinks a moment, then finally remembers his manners, calming and leaning back in the chair again- but not before accepting a glass with an almost trembling hand. "It.. this... this is *exquisite*, is what it is. I have... had this before." "Mmh, yes. Among several trades now. These...military supplies, and construction teams, they are all just pittance compared to the real fire that burns within. Like the legendary Jewel of Pyrcosmos that I held in my own four hands, I have a great fire within me. An urge to instill awe into my lessers. To show these heathens who make their beds in scrap and waste, and have them say 'yes, This is the way you have shown us.'...To lead." He raises his drink then takes a magnanamous sip of it, "And now that we are on our way to proper refreshment, now I feel we are ready to do proper business as well. What deals must we talk about then?" Blast Off listens, fascinated. Occasionally he glances down at the drink in his hand, just to assure himself it's not just a dream... but no, it's really there. Finally, he lifts it up and to take a small sip- it's powerful stuff, and he doesn't want to be too inebriated. A small hatch in his faceplate allows him to sip and... oh yes... that IS the stuff. Of his dreams. There's a small sigh from the shuttle... a rare, truly *satisfied* one. The glass come down upon the table, but his hand remains on it- not ready to pull out his gun. "I have... heard of the Jewel of Pyrcosmos. Legends said that was supposed to be somewhere in the Black Eye Galaxy, but no one had ever managed to find it.... I...I even looked for itwhen I was there, once. I am an explorer myself, you know, being a space shuttle and all!" He nods as Bibadibbera continues, "Yes, exactly! As sophisticates, we can provide an example to the unwashed masses on how to live a far more civilized and intelligent existence than they even think is possible! Our example raises *everyone* up, if they will only bother to see!" He continues nodding- up until the last part. Hmmm. He leans back in his chair. He hadn't actually thought he'd GET to this point... he'd expected to shoot Bibadibbera by now. "Uh... yes, deals. I do not suppose you will reconsider your position? We have expanded security, and that unfortunate incident will NOT happen again, I assure you!" Bidadibbera takes a silent moment to assess the situation. "My friend...it was quite the shame to have to break ties after such a long and useful working relationship, but my mind has been made up. I had decided long ago, that I must trust my instincts, and so I have.....As you can see, they have done very well for me. Unfortunately my decision is made for Crystal City." He sets down his drink again, folding his hands together, "And now, I have a proposition for you. You are a mech of taste and culture. These warlords, they do not understand what they crush in their hands. When the Pyangi tribes of Musstralalalala sang for me after calming their volcano with a colony of firos ants and a large stick, they sang with their hearts, not with their minds, not with their plans. And that is what I say to you, my friend. With your heart, I say that perhaps you join me on an excursion. Together we can woo new markets into sharing their wares with the galaxy, and sampling the best that life has to offer. What say you to that, hmm?" Blast Off listens quietly, and looks slightly pensive after Bidadibbera answers with a definitive "no". This is, of course, the moment he should shoot the alien. Yes. Any time now. And yet his hand remains solidly on the glass of Black Tar, without even a twitch otherwise. In fact... the Combaticon's thoughts are beginning to turn in the opposite direction, thinking what a shame it would be to lose such a sophisticated, traveled, and interesting individual.... as well as the owner of Black Tar?!? He nods, unsure what to do now, staring at the floor and its swirling colors again. Then his ambivalence only grows. The Combaticon looks back up at Bidadibbera, a strange mix of interest... and almost... a subtle sadness in his optics. He finally answers in a soft tone, "You... you tempt me." He can hardly believe he's saying this to an organic, but it's true. "Greatly. I would almost say yes... In fact, I would say yes, if...." His voice trails off. "...I did not have other... commitments." Like the fact that the Decepticon army would not take kindly to him running off with more neutrals... especially after the incident with Protea and with "Streamline". Now is just not the time. Plus, the other Combaticons need him. And, of course, there's always the Loyalty Program. He's not exactly how far-reaching it is, or if it's just something that prevents him from assassinating Galvatron... but none of the Combaticons have dared to find out yet. "I have a war to fight, Bidadibbera. I must... decline." Then he does glance at the alien and add, "But... if there is any way I may help you, in whatever capacity I am able right now.... we can certainly talk. I am *highly* skilled." The insectoid alien 'hums' at this for a few moments, folding two of his hands together. Slowly he moves to stand, his long spindly legs giving him a bit of height, though not as tall as Blast Off. One of his hands touches his desk lovingly as he steps forward. "Then I would caution you, about this war. It is regrettable, however I do recognize when a word of honor is given." He raises two hands before him in a planative gesture, "and I would not ask you break such bonds, it would be...ignoble. Yet, I feel I must implore you to consider your place in this grand empire in which you serve." He slowly paces, stepping as he thinks, "I served in the military, on Yan-Kanoor an eon ago, against the Krosak invaders. Hmm-mhh, yes it was a thrilling time, a sonic sabre in one hand, a pair of desalt projectors in the others. A valiant time yes, BUT such things come with a price. Civility in combat is seen as weakness, as a threat. And yet those of us who are true gentlemen, of war or of business, to us, there is no other way to live and all yourself a mech." Blast Off listens, and again to his surprise finds agreement with the organic sophisticate. There's another small sigh, and he lifts up his glass for another sip. Placing it back down, he nods his head. "I... You... are not the only one who has questioned my place in this war, but.... as a mech of honor, and sophistication, I must adhere to my own code. And to... my comrades. I have a team, and it is to them I am ultimately loyal. If they ever leave... then I would too. But I understand what you say- believe me, I understand. It is not easy being a civilized mech among the unwashed masses. Even most of my own teammates could not understand the value of..." he pauses and gestures to the floor, the walls, the Black Tar, everything..."This!" He sighs again, "It is.... lonely at the top, Bidadibbera. But people such as ourselves... must follow our code. Always. Sometimes it seems... my honor, my civility, my dignity... is all I have. Life- and war- can take *everything* from a person.... but that." Indeed, life -and war- has taken Blast Off's former life as an explorer, his wealth... even his BODY. "And I will *not* let *anyone* take my dignity away." His hand grips the glass a little more tightly as he considers something. Bidadibbera nods softly, his words tinged with regret, "I hope it is so." He turns to motion to the docking bay door, "Then I am afraid we are, at last, at an impasse. And yet, as a proper host, I find myself lacking of a proper gift for you for the honor of your fine company." He returns to his table, picking up the energon cube, "At the very least, I would like to present you with the rest of this cube of high grade Black Tar energon." The alien holds it out to you, but does not let go immediately when you reach for it. "With one small provisio...well two. Take it, with the knowledge that perhaps in the future, we may again do business, if on a personal level. Crystal State Technologies finest for you, my friend. And if I may be so bold, I ask you of this. Save a single toast for when this dreadful war finally ends..." He shakes his head in disapproval softly, then returns his bugeyes to yours, "And give out a proper toast to the fallen, and in celebration of a new era for those who prefer a more dignified and civilized life." He pushes the cube towards you, "With my blessing." Blast Off 's optics widen as he is offered the Black Tar he so loves, and eagerly reaches for it. He pauses, though, as Bidadibbera lists the "conditions"... and then he nods once in agreement. "Understood. I shall do as you ask, and I do also hope and believe that those who prefer a more dignified and civilized life... *shall* see their day come. I... must." He takes the energon cube of Black Tar and shifts it into subspace, nodding to the alien and heading towards the docking bay door. Once he reaches it, just before launching himself into space, he seems to finally make a decision, turns and looks at Bidadibbera. He could still shoot the alien, and accomplish his task. But at what price? At the cost of a fellow sophisticate? No, Blast Off's talk of honor... while it's maybe not quite on the level of an Autobot's.... is not all talk, either. No... no one is going to take his dignity, and that includes his ability to *choose*. Being the master of his own destiny is what really matters to him, and even that is compromised with his current duties, combiner member status, and the ever-present Loyalty Program. But it can't take ALL choice away. Slag Soundwave's orders, slag the Decepticons who would try to destroy or control the sophisticated beings of the universe... whether that would be him- or this alien. "Bidadibbera... I hope we meet again. However, I have a confession to make. I was not sent here to discuss business with you. I was sent here to take you out, as a matter of revenge." He gazes evenly at the alien being. "I /choose/ not to. There are not enough sophisticates in this universe, and believe me, I know. I've seen most of it. ...Do not trust the Decepticons the next time you meet them. That is... my return gift to you." He nods once, then moves to exit the door and head back into space, where he will transform into shuttle mode and rocket away. Bidadibbera nods solemnly at your admittance, "It would not be the first time I had need to suffer a duel, and it shan't be the last. Yet you are a noble spark, Blast Off. Enjoy my gift in your leisure, and perhaps some day in the far future we shall meet again, to sit back and reminisce on the wars we have been a part of. Good day, my friend." He touches a console button, and with that, his luxury yacht cruiser starts to make progress away from the system. He raises a hand, still holding his own drink as he bids you farewell. <> As he disappears into the distance, just before the ship jumps to warp, your optics can make out him drinking his final toast, <>